


One Piece PETs: Massage

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [88]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Massage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our two female Straw Hats give their men massages, and in return, they give them a massage, as well. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Massage

**One Piece PETs: Massage**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fascinating series belongs to Ze Wonderful Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The captain and his first mate have been feeling so stressed out, lately. They had gotten into a lot of fights with the Marines and rival pirates and such, and at first, they looked like they were having fun, but now, it was beginning to take their toll on them.

 

   Everyone else picked up on this and they were getting really worried. Something had to be done. Which is why Nami and Robin have devised a plan.

 

Right now, they have invited Luffy and Zoro to the Women's Quarters. Perfect timing, too. Luffy knocked on the door to their room.

 

"Come in~!" Nami's voice called.

 

   The guys entered the room...and when they did, their jaws dropped. There, they saw Nami and Robin...dressed up like a couple of masseurs. There were scented candles lit around the room, too.

 

"Hi, boys." Nami greeted. "Ready for your massage?"

 

"Zoro...pinch me." Luffy spoke up.

 

Zoro pinched Luffy.

 

"Ow!" he cried. "Dude, your claws are out!"

 

"Sorry." Zoro apologized.

 

"This isn't a dream," Robin explained. "this is your ticket to the good life."

 

"You both have been really stressed, so we thought that this would help loosen you up." Nami added.

 

"...We don't deserve you," Luffy spoke as he hugged Nami. "you guys are too good to us...!"

 

"We try," Nami told him. "now then, are you ready?"

 

"Uh-huh." Luffy nodded.

 

"Good." Nami smiled.

 

"This ought to be good." Zoro smirked.

 

   He and Luffy lay flat on their stomachs, and Nami and Robin went straight to work. Almost instantly, the captain and the swordsman's stress left their bodies.

 

"Ohhhh, yeah...!" Luffy sighed.

 

Zoro was purring and Robin chuckled as she scratched behind his ears. This only made him purr even more.

 

_'If this is a dream...I don't wanna wake up.'_ he thought.

 

Nami brought out the massaging oil and applied some on Luffy's back.

 

"Mmmm..." Luffy groaned, contentedly. "Feels good."

 

"That's good." Nami spoke, softly.

 

   With Robin and Zoro, the Crane Woman is currently working on Zoro's back. All the while, the Tiger Man twitched his tail, showing how content he was.

 

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Tiger." Robin told him. "We should really do this more often, huh?"

 

"Yeah..." Zoro replied. "Thanks a lot, Robin."

 

"Anytime."

 

Luffy is heard snoring.

 

"Gummy Monkey?" Nami asked.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he woke up. "Oh...I must've dozed off."

 

"That's all right," spoke Nami. "you must be so relaxed, you couldn't help but fall asleep."

 

"Yeah, that's it..." Luffy groaned. "I was...just...so...Zzzzzzz...!"

 

Robin and Nami chuckled.

 

"Silly boy," Nami giggled as she kissed Luffy on the cheek. "sweet dreams."

 

The Monkey Man smiled in his sleep. Zoro chuckled and Robin smiled. So, after another 15 minutes, Zoro drifted off to sleep, too.

 

"I think our work here is done." Nami spoke up.

 

Robin used her powers to take both Zoro and Luffy to bed.

 

"Sweet dreams, you two." she spoke up.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   Nami is busy working on her maps again. However, her shoulders felt very stiff and sore due to sitting for so long, not to mention her back was sore, too.

 

"Ugh..." she groaned as she sat up. "My poor back."

 

Just then...she felt someone covering her eyes.

 

"Guess who~!" a familiar voice called, and Nami chuckled.

 

"What do you need, Luffy?" she asked.

 

"Nothing." Luffy answered.

 

"Then, why the guessing game?" Nami asked.

 

"Well," Luffy began, "I couldn't help but notice you looked a little uncomfortable."

 

"Yeah," Nami replied. "my shoulders and back have been sore for a while."

 

"Well, maybe I can help!" Luffy offered before he began to rub on Nami's shoulders...and almost immediately, Nami felt all her stress and tension melting away.

 

"Oh, my god..." Nami muttered with a pleasant smile. "Luffy...that is just...wow...!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You're welcome!"

 

Nami sighed contentedly as she felt herself just loosen up. Maybe even a little more than Luffy expected.

 

"Uh, you okay?" Luffy asked.

 

Luffy gasped when he saw that lustful look in Nami's eyes.

 

"...Oh, boy, here we go." he muttered.

 

Luffy squeaked when Nami grabbed his head and pulled him to her face as she kissed him.

 

"Mmmm~!" Nami moaned as she and Luffy's tongues wrestled each other.

 

"Ohh~..." Luffy groaned. "Nami...!"

 

Nami began removing her bra and Luffy put his hands on her girls. He even gave them a good massage. Doing this drove Nami completely batty.

 

"Ah~!"

 

Then, Luffy started to bite down on the back of her neck while rubbing and squeezing her melons. Nami bit her lip while moaning pleasantly.

 

"Oh, my god...!! It feels so good!"

 

   Next, Luffy stripped Nami of her shorts and panties, and soon, he stripped himself of his clothing as well. He inserted Little Luffy into Nami's womanhood, making the navigator scream a little. He held onto Nami's hips as he began to thrust.

 

"Ah...ah...ah!" Nami cried.

 

As Luffy moved in and out, he toyed around with Nami's clit. That only succeeded in making Nami even more excited.

 

"LUFFY~!!!" she screamed. "OH MY GOD~!!!"

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Robin is in the Crow's Nest and right now, she is reading. However, her back felt a little sore from sitting down so long.

 

"Ow..." she groaned. "My back...!"

 

Soon, Zoro entered.

 

"Hey, Robin." he greeted.

 

"Hi," she greeted back. "you look better, today."

 

"Thanks," Zoro responded. "Although...I wish I could say the same about you. You okay?"

 

"No," Robin answered. "my back hurts."

 

"Oh," Zoro spoke up...before he smiled. "Maybe I can fix that. Lie down."

 

Robin lay flat on her stomach. Next, Zoro went over and began to gently rub her back.

 

"Mm~..." Robin moaned. "So nice..."

 

"Glad you think so." spoke Zoro. "Thought I'd return the favor for the massage you gave me yesterday."

 

"That's very sweet of you to do so," Robin spoke up. "thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Zoro replied. "Now, relax and enjoy yourself."

 

"I will." she moaned.

 

   Zoro smiled at Robin's pleasure. After about five more minutes, Robin suddenly looked up at Zoro with a certain expression. One that he knew all too well. He smirked and started making out with the archaeologist.

 

"Mmm..." Robin moaned.

 

   Zoro licked Robin's neck and then he began to strip her of her clothes. Seeing her bare form was a real turn-on for the Tiger Man. Then, he stripped, as well.

 

"Let's do this," he said.

 

Robin laughed as Zoro pounced on her and started kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

 

"Zoro~!"

 

"Like that?"

 

"Yes~!"

 

"That's good." Zoro said as he entered Robin.

 

"Ahhh...!!" Robin cried.

 

Zoro proceeded to thrust.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Robin cried in rhythm with each thrust. "Zoro~!! Oh, my god!!!"

 

"Damn, you're starting to get tight...!" Zoro grunted. "I like that."

 

He grabbed hold of her right breast as he caressed it. Doing this only succeeded in driving Robin up the wall.

 

"AH~!!!" she screamed. "OH, GOD, ZORO! YES!! YE~S!!!"

 

"You're start to...sound a little immodest, Robin...!" Zoro grunted. "Gotta say, it's a real turn-on...!"

 

   Robin panted as Zoro kept thrusting. Tears of pleasure spilled from her eyes as she began to have the ahegao face. Soon, Zoro went a little faster. Robin cried out with each thrust.

 

"Zoro~!!" she screamed.

 

"That's it, baby," Zoro grinned. "lemme hear you scream!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Soon, Robin climaxed. She lay back on the sofa, absolutely drained.

 

"How was that?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mind-blowing..." Robin answered, breathlessly. "Thank you, Zoro."

 

Zoro smiled, saying, "Anytime, Robin."

 

Next, he lay beside Robin and covered the both of them with a blanket. Robin sighed contentedly as she rested her head against Zoro's chest.

 

"Goodnight, Tiger."

 

"G'night, Robin."

 

They drifted off into a tranquil slumber.

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

Nami is currently zipping her pants back up.

 

"That was fun." she commented.

 

"Yeah." Luffy agreed, putting his cardigan on.

 

Nami yawned and stretched; Luffy did the same.

 

"Wanna come sleep with me, Lulu-chan?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Is it okay if I have a little snack, too? Maybe some meat."

 

"Sure thing, babe." Nami replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Luffy is lying in Nami's bed while eating a piece of meat. Something to satisfy his tummy before he went to sleep. Nami, who is now wearing a bright cherry red lace halter babydoll, lay beside the Monkey Man.

 

"Is it good, Gummy Monkey?" Nami asked as she rubbed Luffy's belly.

 

"Mm-hmm." Luffy hummed. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Once Luffy finished eating, he let out a small burp and sighed contentedly as his eyelids grew heavy.

 

"'Night, Nami." he said before snoring.

 

"Goodnight, captain." Nami replied as she kissed Luffy on the cheek and fell asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wasn't even gonna make this one a hentai, but then I thought, 'Ah, screw it.' and here ya go.:)
> 
>  
> 
> You can look up Nami's lingerie at the Victoria's Secret website. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.:D


End file.
